


The Girl From Luke's

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Aubrey is dragging Chloe to some random new vinyl store. But it isn't just a trip to find new music, it's the girl behind the counter that Aubrey's interested in. Chloe can't believe just how bad Aubrey has it for this girl, and decides she has to intervene.





	

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked. Her best friend Aubrey tried to stay casual.

"I told you, we're going to check out that new record store, Luke's," she said.

"Okay, but why?" Chloe said. "Neither of us actually own turntables to play the vinyl on. It's just a record store. If you want new music we could just trawl iTunes or whatever."

"You know me, sometimes I like to be a little bit old school," Aubrey said. Chloe shrugged and followed her. It wasn't like she had any plans. They arrived at the store and Chloe noticed Aubrey glance into the glass of the window, checking her hair. That seemed odd but she let it slide. As they walked in, a young blonde man with an English accent greeted them.

"Back again?" he directed to Aubrey. "And brought a friend this time?" Aubrey stiffened. Chloe realized what was happening.

"Oh god, Bree are you into him?" she asked quietly.

"No," Aubrey said. Her eyes were scanning the room. The man caught her.

"She's on lunch, she'll be back very soon," he said with a grin. This time Aubrey blushed. "Every time the door opens she looks over." He winked and made his way back to the counter.

"Okay spill it," Chloe said. "Who is this blonde guy and who is he talking about? Because you just blushed, Bree, and in the years I've known you, nobody has ever made you blush."

"That's Luke," Aubrey muttered. "It's his record store." Chloe was in disbelief. Just as she was about to press further the door opened. Aubrey whirled around and Chloe was left to stare as a petite brunette entered.

Chloe knew that she was short. But this girl was shorter than her, easily. But she carried herself like she was bigger, she moved like she was practically daring someone to mention her size. She was wearing tight black jeans and scuffed black converse, her brown hair was tossed back casually and her eyeliner was excessive. It didn't stop her from being cute though. The small woman scanned the room almost disinterestedly, pausing for a brief second when she spotted Chloe and Aubrey. One of her eyebrows quirked up just a tiny bit and her lips raised in the slightest of smirks.

Aubrey was trying hard not to stare but she failed. Her eyes tracked the brunette as she made her way to the counter and spoke with the Englishman. "Her name is Beca," she said to Chloe. "Please don't give me a hard time about this."

"Why would I? She's cute," Chloe said. "What's her deal?"

"She works here and she's apparently a DJ at Blow on weekends," Aubrey said. "First time I came in here she busted my chops about Christmas music." Chloe wasn't surprised that Aubrey would have a crush on someone who was brave enough to challenge her. She always did like a bit of a fight.

"Do you talk to her every time you come in?" Chloe asked.

"Sometimes," she said. She let her eyes flick to the counter. The brunette smiled at her, and Aubrey somehow turned redder.

"I think she likes you, too," Chloe said. "There's about fifteen people in here and you're the only one she's making eye contact with."

"God she's cute," Aubrey sighed.

"So ask her out," Chloe said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Aubrey asked. "I can't do that." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Bree, part of the whole enlightened female thing is that you can't just sit around and wait for someone to ask you out, especially if it's another girl. Just do it. It doesn't have to be a big, dramatic thing." Aubrey just shook her head.

"Crap, she's coming over," Aubrey said. Chloe casually sauntered around the other side of the table, ignoring the fact that Aubrey's eyes were screaming at her to come back.

"Hey," the smaller girl said. "Good to see you again, Aubrey."

"You too," Aubrey said timidly. Chloe was flabbergasted. This was not her best friend. "How was the club over the weekend?" She was pleased Aubrey was at least managing to hold a conversation.

"Great," Beca said. "There were a few label guys from Atlanta there and they asked for some demos, so here's hoping that turns into something."

"That's awesome," Aubrey said.

"Are you ever going to take me up on the offer to come check it out?" Beca asked. "You know I can VIP you. And your friend." She gestured to Chloe who wasn't even hiding that she was eavesdropping.

"Beca, that's Chloe, my best friend. Chloe, Beca." Chloe waved and smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you," Chloe said.

"You too," Beca said.

"Becky!" called Luke. "Can I grab a hand?" Beca saw that there was a queue forming at the counter.

"Oops," she said. "Better help him out. Even if I kind of want to punch him in the throat for calling me Becky. Again." Aubrey giggled - Chloe almost died at the girlish sound coming out of her friend - and the brunette went to help serve behind the counter.

"Okay, you two need to stop messing around," Chloe said. "She is into you. You're into her. Get your shit together, Posen."

"Ugh, I'm horrible at this and I'm a grown woman," Aubrey said. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, here's the plan," Chloe said. "We're going next door to buy her coffee."

"You don't know what she drinks," Aubrey pointed out.

"Please," Chloe said. "I didn't work at Starbucks for four years for nothing. I'll guess."

"What?"

"Aubrey, you never told me how you take your coffee, but have I ever gotten you the wrong one?" Chloe asked. Aubrey thought for a moment and then nodded her agreement to the plan.

"Okay," she said. They ducked next door to buy coffee, Chloe ordering a tall black with three sugars.

"Trust me," Chloe said. "She drinks it black because she thinks it makes her look like a badass but the three sugars hide the fact that she actually doesn't really like black coffee." They took them back next door, and Chloe digging around in her bag until she found a Sharpie.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked.

"Writing your number on this cup," Chloe said, scrawling it down the side. "Now, go give it to her." Aubrey froze.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked. "Aubrey. Bree? Just walk up and put the coffee on the counter." Aubrey was shaking her head.

"I can't," she said. "She's so gorgeous, Chlo, I can't even function around her." Chloe just sighed and took the cup from her. She made her way to the counter and put it down in front of Beca.

"Look," she said. "I don't know what it is about you, but somehow you've managed to turn my normally very assertive and confident best friend into a stammering pile of goo."

"Really?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Really," Chloe said. She swiveled the cup so she could see the phone number. "That's her number. Please call her. She's awesome and she likes you. So much so that she keeps coming out here to stare at you whilst pretending to look for vinyls which is stupid because we don't know anyone who even owns a turntable." Beca raised an eyebrow and dug her cellphone out of her pocket. She dialed the number on the cup. Aubrey looked up as her phone rang, and Beca gestured for her to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Beca said. "Look, I know I just got back off lunch so the timing isn't great, but I finish at four. Any chance you want to meet me next door for another cup of coffee?"

"Okay," Aubrey said. "That sounds great."

"It's a date," Beca said. "Oh, and Aubrey?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I like that dress you've got on," Beca said. "The color really suits you."

"Thank you," she said. "I'll see you at four." Beca hung up the phone and looked at Chloe.

"Happy?" she said.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Now, so I don't have to come back later. She can be shy but that won't mean she's not into you. If she starts shredding her napkin up, change the subject. If you go for a walk, hold her hand, she likes that. And don't be a dick to her because I don't wanna have to come back and kill you. Which I will do, because she is my very best friend in the world."

"Okay, Red," Beca said. Chloe returned to Aubrey and they left the store.

"You okay?" Chloe asked. Aubrey nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but she just makes me really nervous," Aubrey said.

"Oh, trust me, that was pretty obvious," Chloe said. "But just remember that she likes you too. Deep breaths. Relax." She calmed Aubrey down the whole way back to their off campus apartment. They spent a few hours doing some study, and then Aubrey was ready to go again.

"You'll be fine," Chloe said. "I'll be here waiting for the post date debrief." Aubrey just took a deep breath and left. When she parked, she spotted Beca leaning against the window of the coffee shop, the brunette's face breaking out in a smile.

"Hi," Beca said. "Thanks for coming back."

"Thanks for asking me to," Aubrey said.

"I think we should be thanking your friend for that," Beca said. "Coffee?" Aubrey nodded and Beca held the door open for her. They placed their orders and took a seat by the far wall. Beca had ordered a black coffee but only one sugar in it.

"You'll have to explain how you pretty much knew my coffee order," Beca said.

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "She used to work at Starbucks and she guessed."

"She guessed almost exactly right," Beca said. "Bit sweet for my taste. She probably had like three sugars in there."

"She did," Aubrey smiled. "She said you were probably ordering it black because it seems badass but loaded it with sugar because you don't actually like it black."

"Ah. Well you can report to her that I drink it black because my mother drank it black and she was also lactose intolerant so the only milk we ever had in the house was soy. And I don't like soy milk, so black was my only option," Beca said. "I've tried it with milk but now it's just been so long that I really don't like it any other way."

"Are you lactose intolerant as well?"

"No," Beca said. "Which is great because there was a slice of cheesecake in their display case I was thinking about ordering if you'd like to split it with me."

"Deal," Aubrey said. Beca got up and added the cheesecake to their order.

"So your friend said I apparently reduce you to mush, which is very unlike you," Beca said. Aubrey blushed. "That's oddly flattering."

"I can't really explain it," Aubrey said.

"Don't be embarrassed," Beca said. "Luke has been giving me grief for weeks. He says that as soon you leave the store I go into daydream mode and it's impossible to get me to do anything productive."

"Really?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed," Beca said, leaning in a little, "but you're kind of like, really beautiful."

"And I was telling Chloe you're so gorgeous I can't remember how to function," Aubrey said.

"Well you seem to be managing just fine right now," Beca said with a twinkle in her eye. The waitress delivered their coffee and cheesecake. The conversation wasn't awkward after that. Beca learned that Aubrey was going into her senior year at Barden and wanted to go into social work. She hinted that her family weren't impressed with her career selection, but noting that she began to tear strips off of the napkin on the table, Beca changed the subject.

Beca, on the other hand, wasn't going to college. Her dad was giving her a hard time about the fact that she hadn't even enrolled when most girls her age were going into their sophomore year. "I get it," she said. "Dad's a professor so he puts a lot of weight in academia. But I don't and it means we can't really see eye to eye. That and I basically have no respect for him."

"Ouch," Aubrey said. "Anything in particular?"

"I came home from school early when I was thirteen and he was banging his TA. He literally offered me a thousand dollars cash not to tell my mom. I told him to get the fuck out of our house, told mom and we were happier without him."

"I guess I can understand that," Aubrey said. Her eyes dropped to the napkin in front of her. Then she took a deep breath. "My parents think that because I'm going into social work and not law I've wasted their money and time. They're both lawyers, my brothers are lawyers…"

"That blows," Beca said. "I'm sure you're going to make a big difference to a lot of people." They finished their coffee and the waitress came and took their mugs away.

"Do you have somewhere else to be? Or do you want to take a walk?" Beca asked.

"Let me just text Chloe and let her know I'll be later than anticipated," Aubrey said. She pulled out her phone and hurriedly sent the message. They hit the street and walked aimlessly.

"She's pretty cool," Beca said. "Kind of ballsy though, pretty much demanding that I ask you out."

"That's Chloe," Aubrey said. "No boundaries. But she's the best friend I could ever ask for. And she's my roommate, too."

"I live with my best friend as well," Beca said. "Cynthia Rose goes to Barden, too. She's really mellow. She works weekends at the shop, you've probably seen her. She rocks a flannel as well."

"I know who you mean. I'll introduce myself next time I see her. How long have you known Luke?" Aubrey asked.

"Few years," Beca said. She slid her hand into Aubrey's and interlaced their fingers. Aubrey smiled. They kept walking and talking for a while, but it began to grow cool. Aubrey shivered.

"Are you cold?" Beca asked.

"A little."

"Do you want me to grab you a jacket?" Beca asked. "I don't live far from here at all. I'll grab you one, then I can drive you home."

"Sure," Aubrey said. "We've actually wandered the opposite direction to my place." Beca led her to her apartment, going to fetch a zippered hoodie. Her place was comfortable and decorated perfectly for someone who worked in a record store and as a DJ. There were giant music prints on the walls, and an impressive sound system in one corner. There was a long desk by the window that held a laptop, two other monitors, and a bunch of music equipment.

"Is this where the magic happens?" Aubrey asked. Beca smiled.

"Yeah," she said, handing the hoodie to Aubrey. "I'm serious, you should bring Chloe out on the weekend. I'll put you both on the list."

"Is this your way of asking to see me again?" Aubrey said with a cocked eyebrow. Beca met her eyes and saw the challenge in them. So she leaned up and kissed her.

It wasn't tentative, it was firm and searching. Aubrey only took a split second to wrap her arms around Beca's waist. She felt Beca's arms around her neck and promptly shut her brain off, choosing instead to enjoy the moment.

The moment ended up moving to the bedroom, a fluster of clothes being removed and after that it was a blur of pants and moans. Afterwards, Aubrey could barely believe what she'd just done.

"Oh my god," she said. "Beca, that was incredible. But I don't normally do that on the first date." Beca just rolled over and kissed her.

"Honestly? Neither do I," Beca said. "But you feel really comfortable. And you're also beautiful. Do you regret it?"

"No," Aubrey said. "Because I actually had a really great time with you, and the sex was amazing. And I want to see you again. Before the weekend if that's okay."

"I'd like that," Beca said. She kissed her again, and they would have gotten carried away had the ringing of Aubrey's phone not interrupted.

"It's probably Chloe," Aubrey said.

"Tell her I'm bringing you home," Beca said with a last peck. She got up and began collecting their clothes.

"Hey Chlo," Aubrey said.

"I assume the date is going well," Chloe said with a teasing lilt.

"She's about to bring me home," Aubrey said. "We walked for a while and then ended up at her place."

"Oh really? Well, I've ordered the Thai and there's wine waiting. Can't wait to hear all about it."

"Jesus Chloe," Aubrey said. "I'll see you soon." Beca had picked up all of her clothes and handed them to her. Aubrey dressed quickly and tugged the hoodie on. Beca was trying to locate her car keys.

"Sorry," she said. "Work's so close that I normally walk, and when I spin at the club CR normally drives so I can never remember where my car keys are."

"Is this them?" Aubrey asked, plucking a set of keys off of a TV stand.

"Yep! Thanks," she said. "Of course I wouldn't look there, I never use the damn TV." She took them from Aubrey and then stopped for a moment to smooth some wayward hairs down on her head. Their eyes locked and Aubrey leaned down so their lips were almost touching.

"You're going to have to explain to me how you do that," Aubrey said.

"Do what?" Beca said, not moving an inch.

"Draw me in using just your eyes," Aubrey said. She pressed her lips to Beca's softly, feeling the younger woman yield as it got more passionate. Beca was gripping her hips, fingers bunching in the material of her dress. Aubrey moaned as Beca's tongue drove against hers. The sound caused Beca to pull away.

"We should probably stop," Beca said. "Before we get too carried away again." Aubrey nodded, cheeks flushed. They made their way down to Beca's car, and Aubrey directed her back to her apartment. Beca killed the engine and got out.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm going to walk you to your door," Beca said. "Chivalry ain't dead and all that." Aubrey just smiled and took her hand again. They made their way to Aubrey's floor, and then to her front door.

"Thanks for bringing me home," Aubrey said. "And for the hoodie." She began to peel it off.

"No, bring it back during the week," Beca said. "That way I'll definitely get to see you again."

"You don't need to worry about seeing me again," Aubrey said. "I kind of want to see your gorgeous face a lot." Beca just smiled and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Glad to hear it," she said. "Drop by any time." Aubrey kissed her again, Beca pushing her up against the wall softly as her tongue teased hers.

"Damn," Aubrey muttered. "That's never getting old. Can I call you tomorrow?" Beca nodded with a wink and a smirk.

"I'll see you later," she said. She headed back down the hall and Aubrey let herself in to the apartment. Chloe was just about bursting out of her skin.

"Tell me all about it," Chloe said. Then she looked closer, saw how messed up Aubrey's hair was, the wrinkles in her dress. She laughed. "You totally slept with her! Aubrey!" Aubrey turned red and sighed.

"Yes, I did," Aubrey said. "We honestly just went back to her place so she could grab me a hoodie because it got a bit cold. She kissed me and then the next thing I know we're naked."

"Damn," Chloe said. "Get it."

"It was good," Aubrey said. "Not just the sex, mind you. That was - holy shit, wow, but even the date, the walking. She held my hand, made me feel like she was really listening to me. And she's so gorgeous, Chloe."

"Please tell me you're seeing her again," Chloe said. She pointed to the table where their food was waiting.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. She drifted off into thinking about how kissing Beca had felt. The way she stepped into their kisses, the way her hands felt on her hips. "Yeah, Chlo, I'm definitely seeing her again." Chloe just grinned and let Aubrey slip back into her daydream.


End file.
